


Hotel Bed

by poptartkittywoman



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Sharing a Bed, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poptartkittywoman/pseuds/poptartkittywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a hotel bed makes Rhett and Link face their own hidden desires regarding each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Bed

Streamy Con was exhausting. Twelve hours and eight cups of coffee later (shared between them), Rhett and Link finally arrived back at their hotel drop-off. They bid goodbye to the Uber driver with their usual brand of humor and a fan selfie; who knew there were so many mythical beasts in Manhattan? Side-by-side they entered through the revolving door of their perhaps too luxurious hotel.

“Stevie really hit the jackpot on Expedia this time,” Link couldn’t help but say. The lobby bore rich, red carpet, and the lighting glowed a perennial yellow from the ornate chandelier.

“Yeah,” Rhett agreed. “We’re too SoCal for this place.” The bearded giant self-consciously looked down at his casual attire of a patterned button-down shirt, skinny jeans, and mythical shoes.

“You’re telling me,” Link pointed to his _Back to the Future_ Hoverboard Championship t-shirt. “I think Stevie wanted to spoil us.”

“I wonder why,” Rhett mused. Link glanced at him thoughtfully. Both men shrugged.

They turned a corner and waited in the elevator area, which had metallic gold panels on the walls reflective enough for the the two internetainers to see themselves. Link went ahead and pulled out his phone to scroll through it. Rhett decided to get introspective: the bags under his eyes said it all. Even the blank look on Link’s face lit by his phone screen told him that they needed to hit the hay, even if it was only half past 9.

“Daww, look how cute we are.” Link’s phone screen appeared in Rhett’s peripheral vision.

Rhett had to blink a thousand times before turning to look at Link’s phone. 

“I really do need to close my eyes, man,” Rhett uttered. He really was tired.

“But look,” Link smiled, “dude, look how happy we all are here.”

It was the fan selfie they’d taken a few minutes ago. They took one on the fan’s phone and another on Link’s phone to post on their Instagram. All of their faces wore different shades of euphoria.

“I look high,” Rhett said.

“Naaah, you look like you’re getting your butt squeezed.” Link giggled and tucked his phone away in his pocket before Rhett could snatch it to get a better look. “And I’m enjoying it.”

“The heck...?” Rhett felt himself get warm, but he figured it was nothing. Always being… flirtatious with each other. Jokingly, Rhett assumed, at least on Link’s end. Rhett swallowed away the smile on his face, but the warmth in his cheeks remained. He stroked his beard and pretended to contemplate something.

When an elevator finally decided to arrive, they entered and went straight to their room without a word. As vintage as the hotel was, they were able to insert their key card for a fast entry into their room.

“Oh God, I almost forgot,” Link moaned.

The two men laid their eyes on their erroneously booked single, queen-sized hotel bed. The mini-bar almost made up for the fact that they had to sleep in the same bed for two nights. Last night was their first, and it was no less than awkward, as usual; Rhett had found himself inches away from Link’s gaping mouth and wonderfully rancid morning breath.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like our bed,” Rhett purred. “You certainly dream about spooning _someone_ in your sleep.”

Link couldn’t even think of a good comeback and just smiled with a deflating sigh. “Whatever. If you’re gonna take a shower now, I’m gonna warm up my side of the bed then.” And with that, the shorter, brunette man walked over, put his glasses on the desk, and belly-flopped onto the bed, his face sinking blissfully into his pillow. Rhett watched Link slip off his shoes with his feet and his hips shimmy against the mattress. “And maybe now I won’t accidentally spoon you.”

Rhett couldn’t help but feel a strange tug of sadness when Link said that. He shook it off and shook his head. “To the showers I go,” Rhett said.

With one last look at Link’s hips, Rhett bit his lip; he was definitely going to take a long shower before bed.

* * *

Rhett emerged from the steamy bathroom. He rested a hand over his towel, which he’d wrapped around his lower half, and craned his neck around the corner to check on Link. Some water dripped from his hair into his eye—he didn’t bother to style his hair up.

Link’s soft, soft snoring reached his ears. He’d crawled underneath the layers of blankets, but he was still wearing his hoverboard t-shirt and (Rhett assumed) his jeans underneath the sheets. The sheets looked all the more inviting and especially soft and warm with Link in them.

Rhett stopped himself. He ran a hand through his wet hair, not caring that more water seemed to splash on him like a broken sprinkler. It was almost unfair. He only wished Link could _actually_ read his mind and know how confused he could make Rhett feel sometimes. But he oddly didn’t want that feeling to go away anytime soon.

With towel-dried hair and boxers on, Rhett slipped into bed. Sure enough, Link was wearing his jeans, and it almost made Rhett laugh in relief. His fluttering heart was soon eclipsed by the overpowering fatigue he felt earlier, and his eyes closed for a minute.

“Mmh… Rhett.”

Rhett was wide awake.

Link’s had turned to face him, but the brunette was apparently still asleep.

Sleep-talking. That was new. Rhett’s tired eyes blinked to get a better look. Link really did look adorable when he slept. The peaceful look on Link’s face made the bed and his pillow look like he was sleeping on a cloud. Then without warning, Link’s face twitched in brief discomfort as he shifted from his side back onto his stomach. “R...Rhett.”

The smile on Rhett’s face could only be erased by how tired he was. He tried to swallow down his excited heart as he shifted onto his back and let his eyes close.

* * *

Link stumbled awake—or at least that’s how it felt. He was dreaming he was dancing in a foggy club with a tall, familiar shadow of a stranger, and he stumbled on someone’s high heel shoe when he stumbled and fell, and that’s when he woke up.  
He felt a light layer of sweat on his upper lip, making his fingers itch for the nearest tube of chapstick. But the rest of his body was still waking up. The room was so dark, and the windows through the thin curtain were too—it must’ve been dark out still, maybe 2 or 3 AM.

The only thing he could make out was the unmistakable silhouette of Rhett’s profile and the shadows cast on his body from the faint ambient lighting.

If only his bearded friend’s hands were crossed over his chest, Link could call him Count McLaughlin. Like a funeral corpse did Rhett lie, but his body’s warmth was that of a hibernating bear. His hair certainly reminded Link of a furry pelt. How unusual but refreshing… It vaguely reminded him of Rhett’s experimental year of different hairstyles before he gave up and shaved his head, and Link shaved his own in solidarity.

Link smiled. He could hug this sleeping log right now. But his jeans were starting to make his legs weirdly uncomfortable, so those had to come off.

“Much better,” Link sighed. His torso felt hot now that his legs were cool under the sheets and he wore nothing but his underwear under there, so he sat up and peeled off his t-shirt, too.

All the while he listened to Rhett’s whisper-like breathing through his lips. It was a comforting sound that Link had the pleasure to listen to last night as well. Link looked at his best friend with a certain tension in his chest he’d always felt before; a certain longing for something he never had.

“Rhett…” Link murmured.

It wasn’t every day they were in a fancy hotel sharing a bed together, so Link thought, _why not?_ , and slipped back under the sheets…

Rhett’s arms lay limp at his sides. Perfect. Link carefully stretched an arm across Rhett’s log-like torso and slowly, slowly rested it on Rhett, letting himself pull a little at his stiff body and embrace his friend the way he finally could while he was still awake to feel it.

Rhett’s scent—his own natural musk, with a hint of beard oil and hotel bar soap—entered Link’s nose and filled his mind with all kinds of blissful confusion. He wanted to keep smelling this in his dreams. In a matter of minutes, Link was fast asleep. His head fell naturally against the crook of Rhett’s neck.

* * *

Rhett felt something warm and heavy lay on him. The morning sun was a reddish blur from behind his eyelids, but he could clearly feel something leaning on his body like the dead weight of a lucid dream. For a second, Rhett thought he was lucid dreaming, but he remembered where he was and who he was with, and that oddly put his mind at ease. He felt warm breath tickle his neck, and that made Rhett feel very happy and very awake. Sure enough, no matter what they did, Link was a cuddler.

But something felt different. Usually Link lay like a ragdoll in a sloppy attempt at spooning, but now, it felt like Link had snuggled up to him like an affectionate lover, his arm nestled across the slight trough his abdomen made and his slender fingers hanging comfortably off the edge of his arm. Rhett chuckled to himself at the thought.

_But look at him,_ Rhett thought. _Look at this dork._

That same peaceful look, almost a smile on his lips. His lips. There was stubble there around his lips and on his face. His downward hair was a wispy mess tousled by the bed. He wanted this. He wanted him. Perhaps Stevie knew what she was doing after all when she booked their hotel. Rhett never wanted to leave this bed. 

Rhett hesitantly looked away and smiled at the ceiling. 

“I just want to sleep in today,” he whispered. 

Link stirred against the space between Rhett’s neck and shoulder. 

“Can we?” Link purred. 


End file.
